The Blackshire Interval
by SSJ4 BROLI
Summary: Just after No need for proof, then a four year leap. A mysterious figure emerges, claiming to be Heir to Kagato, and will he kill Tenchi and the others? This triology will soon tie into Vegeta Muyo! 2. It is also the brother story to Fruitia.
1. Legacy of Kagato

Disclaimer: I write this fanfiction for fun, not profit.   
  


The Blackshire Interval:   
  


Part 1: Legacy of Kagato?   
  


[this is where No Need For Proof ends, just in case you don't read romance up to the part where it says FAR AWAY, that is where this story begins.]   
  


The Roof [note this is during breakfast, Tenchi had just kissed Ryoko in front of the others.] 

Ryoko laid on her back, her face beat red looking up at the sky. Her eyes were huge as she stared at the early morning. She lay there for many minutes, occasionally checking her own pulse. It had only been a little kiss, but still it had come as a shock to her. Ryoko had expected a poem, a gift in private, something like that, or even a confession of love done very poorly.   
  


"But a kiss...,"Ryoko moaned. Tenchi never ceased to amaze her. That was one reason she love him. Everyday was new and exciting with him.   
  


"In a few minutes, I'll go back inside. I just need to regain my composure." Ryoko laid on the roof until Sasami called everyone for lunch, and even then her face was still a little pink. Ryoko ate with everyone, but spent most of her day basking in the joy in her heart, away from the others.   
  


"It's true, Tenchi loves me!" She told herself over and over as if it was news to her. In the end that was all she needed, as long as she had Tenchi, she would have no other needs.   
  


FAR AWAY   
  


A man in black armor watched Ryoko dance around happily like a ballerina. He smiled darkly under his black helm. "Well," the figure stressed the word with interest. "I see you're happy Ryoko. We'll have to do something about that. Thanks to you, my master died. True I myself never met him, but still I know he was a genius, a man of true vision. You and that accursed boy! Kagato should not have been killed by such worthless beasts." The figure turned off his monitor he had watched enough for one day, after all he didn't want Washu to detect him. "I will think. I will plan. Then one day I shall kill you all. After all isn't that what the master would have wanted, and I am Blackshire, heir to the legacy of Kagato."   
  


Blackshire sat back in his seat aboard his black star ship, it was no Soja, but it would do, until he found a suitable replacement. In truth his current vessel was an old Galaxy Police ship that had become out dated. After killing the antique collector who owned it now, he fixed it up, painted it black, and took to the stars, to claim his place as the ruler of the universe.   
  


His past was blurry, he could only remember bits and pieces, all he remember was Kagato, and the feeling of hate he had toward Ryoko and her friends. He recalled when he first did a search on Kagato's file, which had become public knowledge, well except how he died, no one seemed too sure, only that it happened around Earth. However, somehow Blackshire could tell it was these wretched woman and Tenchi, that had killed Kagato, the man who Blackshire worshiped.   
  


"Kagato rushed in to a fight he was ill prepared for. I will not make that mistake," Blackshire promised himself. "I will need the proper bait, something that will lure them to me. Once I do, they will come, and justice will be served. This time, they will die like the vermin they are."   
  


A little over 4 years later: A gorgeous summer's day:   
  


'Things sure have been quiet haven't they Sasami." Tenchi, told his young friend, who was no longer looking as young as before, now she was starting to become more and more like Tsunami. Even though her body still had a look of a young girl, her eyes made her appear centuries old. It was nice to have everyone back, these last four years the girls had been coming and going, Mihoshi and Kiyone were on assignment, although there post was still on Earth, Sasami and Ayeka had royal duties, which they avoided whenever possible, the only two women who never left, were Ryoko and Washu. However Washu spent more and more time in her lab, as time went on. So basically over the last few years, it had been Tenchi and Ryoko, what a scary thought that was.   
  


"Yep, they sure are Tenchi," Sasami replied, "No evil monsters attacking, or space criminals kidnaping anyone, why even Ayeka and Ryoko aren't fighting today."   
  


"Tenchi, I was wondering, did you ever give all those gems back to Ryoko?" Sasami asked casually. "I mean they are hers after all, even if they were on your sword."   
  


Tenchi smiled he had forgotten about the gems, "Well, I guess I could. Ryoko hasn't talked about them in so long, I guess I forgot. I'll go get the sword, and ask her." Sasami smiled, it seemed only right to her.   
  


"Well Tenchi I'm going to fix lunch, so I'll see you in a little while." Sasami said stretching as she paced toward the kitchen.   
  


Suddenly Mihoshi's head popped around the corner, "No need to worry Sasami, I've taken care of everything." Then a massive explosion rocked the kitchen, a giant sweat drop appeared on Mihoshi's head, "Uh oh..." Sasami rushed in, of course the kitchen was a mess, and there was a gaping hole in the wall.   
  


"Oh Mihoshi..." Sasami began. Mihoshi dove to Sasami's feet begging for forgiveness. "There, there, Mihoshi, let's clean this mess up, then you can make lunch, but this time I'll help you ok?" Sasami said patting her friend's head. Even though Mihoshi was older than Sasami, Mihoshi's mind set was the closest to Sasami's of anyone she knew.   
  


Meanwhile:   
  


Ayeka sat in the bath, relaxing with Ryoko. If anyone can ever truly be relaxed around Ryoko. The two shared their third bottle of Saki together.   
  


"You know Ayeka, it never ceases to amaze me how much you can drink," Ryoko said downing her saucer of Saki. "It's nice to have you and Sasami visiting again."   
  


"...and I am constantly amazed how fast you can get yourself intoxicated Ryoko." snapped Ayeka as she refilled her own saucer.   
  


"It is the anniversary of when we met Lord Tenchi after all. We had to come." Ayeka said still not looking at Ryoko. She sighed, "Still I must admit, it is nice to see everyone, even you, again."   
  


"Yep." Ryoko answered then was silent, enjoying the warm water of the bath.   
  


"It was the saddest day of my life, you know. The day Sasami and I had to leave, because of Jurain business. Oh sure it was only a few weeks we were gone, but it seemed like forever. After that break, nothing seemed quite right, it nothing felt the same. I was always too worried about leaving to enjoy the day." Ayeka explained to Ryoko.   
  


"Yeah, I know all that. You've told me that every day since you and Sasami arrived a week ago." Ryoko said closing her eyes her head leaned back. "I've heard that story so much I almost think it happened to me. I'm just glad Mihoshi, and Kiyone came back, so you can whine to someone else for a while."   
  


Ayeka ignored Ryoko's comments, as usual her adversary was acting tough to avoid letting any emotions show. "What about you, Ryoko? Haven't you left Earth even once, without Tenchi since you awoke from your 700 year sleep?"   
  


"Nope." Ryoko quickly replied. "My place is here now. I have no reason to ever leave." Ryoko stood up, throwing back her silver hair. "Well that's enough listening to your blabbing, I'm going to see if Sasami has breakfast ready yet."   
  


"Breakfast was three hours ago, you slept through it." Ayeka dryly commented. "It's lunch time now."   
  


"Really," Ryoko said looking surprised. "Oh well, one meal is as good as the next." Naked, Ryoko climbed out of the bath, and vanished.   
  


Ayeka continued to sit in the warm water, it was obvious to her that she had hit a tender spot with Ryoko. Yes, Ryoko did love Tenchi, that was easy to see, but being stuck on one planet was something that was driving Ryoko insane. However Ryoko could never say anything, because it might cause a wedge between her and Tenchi.   
  


Ayeka sighed, it was time to leave the bath, after all she didn't want to miss lunch.   
  


End of Lunch time:   
  


"That sure was good Sasami," Tenchi bragged. "I've missed having you around. Usually me or Ryoko does all the cooking now days, and I can't cook."   
  


"What about Ryoko?" Kiyone asked, "How does she cook?"   
  


Tenchi answered without thinking, "Oh she's even worse than..." then he caught Ryoko's icy glare. He laughed weakly. "Her cooking is fine," he quickly said looking down at the table to avoid Ryoko's eyes.   
  


"Well, you know what we need? A watermelon!" Sasami said excitedly. "I have one waiting outside in the lake, just a minute I'll go get it. Come on Ryo-Ohki!"   
  


Ryo-Ohki meowed happily hopping after its life long friend.   
  


After Sasami shut the door, Tenchi stood preparing to clear the dishes. Then something fell from his pocket.   
  


"Huh, oh yeah." Tenchi reached down, picking up the sword that held the other two of Ryoko's gems. "Ryoko..."   
  


Ryoko looked over at Tenchi, "What do you have the sword for Tenchi?" However Tenchi was never allowed to finish, as a blood curling scream filled the air, Sasami's scream.   
  


"SASAMI!" Ayeka screeched, as she ran out the door, followed closely by Tenchi and the others. There was Sasami, held captive by a tall man wearing black armor. Ryo- Ohki lay on the ground appearing ready to attack. Beside Ryo-Ohki a watermelon sat, stip dripping water from the lake.   
  


"Whoever you are release my sister. I Ayeka, first princess of Jurai, command you!" Ayeka proclaimed the tall man merely chuckled darkly.   
  


The evil figure looked as he scanned those before him, "Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Sasami, Washu, and of course, the wretch, Tenchi!" He looked at Kiyone, "I'm not sure that we've met my dear, who are you?"   
  


"I am Kiyone, first class detective of the Galaxy Police, and I command you, whoever you are, to release Sasami right now!"   
  


"First of all, I am not a you. Worthless insects like all of you, should address me with proper respect. I am Blackshire, heir to the Legacy of Kagato!"   
  


"Kagato..."everyone whispered under their breath.   
  


"Yes, you remember him. Even thought I've never met him, I'm sure he'd be pleased with me thus far." Blackshire said darkly. "Well I'll tell you what, I feel like celebrating." Reaching down, still holding Sasami with one arm to his chest, Blackshire picked up the watermelon. "Come to my ship, The Ebon Shard, if you dare, and rescue little Sasami from me. If you can, we'll celebrate with a watermelon." Blackshire laughed, then he and Sasami disappeared.   
  


"Kagato..., will he never stop haunting us." Ryoko asked, speaking to no one.   
  


"We must go," Tenchi prophesied. "That monster has Sasami, there's no telling what he'll do."   
  


"Kind of odd though, don't you think?" Washu asked him, "That a man who is so deranged like, Blackshire, would claim to be the heir to Kagato? Especially since he never met his predecessor. We better be careful Tenchi, he might not be that powerful, but it will be dangerous."   
  


"That doesn't matter," Tenchi told her, "I'm not letting him take Sasami from us."   
  


Ryoko nodded her agreement, "Ryo-Ohki!" The tiny cabbit leapt into the air, changing into a giant space craft.   
  


"At last I will return to space," Ryoko thought, "I just wish it could have been under a happier situation."   
  


"Here we come Sasami, hang in there." Tenchi proclaimed, as those assembled, Tenchi with the ancient sword, Ayeka, Washu, Kiyone, Ryoko, and Mihoshi, beamed onto Ryo-Ohki.   
  


Aboard The Ebon Shard 

"Time to die princess, you've done your part. You are the bait." Blackshire reared back, to deliver a killing blow to Sasami, but he stopped, there was something in her eyes, a power he felt he must claim. He must claim the power in the name of Kagato.   
  


"Just kidding... for now," he chuckled, throwing her into a glass cylinder. "I want to find out what this power is I see in your eyes, you will tell me of course. One way or another." Screens flashed up all around Blackshire.   
  


"What's this," he looked at them, he had done many marvelous things to the ancient Galaxy Police ship since he 'acquired' it, making a lot of improvements. "Excellent, everything is going according to plan." Blackshire laughed, soon, very soon everyone would here, and vengeance would be his.   
  
  
  


NEXT TIME: Blackshire verses Tenchi and the gang. Can they stop someone who is heir to Kagato? Or will Blackshire have the last laugh. Who will celebrate? 


	2. The Fight Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi cast, don't sue me.   
  


The Blackshire Interval Part 2   
  


The Fight Begins   
  


Ryo-Ohki soared through the coldness of space, towards The Ebon Shard.   
  


Ryoko sat in her control seat, preparing for the battle to come. "It won't be easy, Blackshire's sure to have some tricks up his sleeve."   
  


"Gosh, Ryoko, I didn't see any sleeves on him, he was wearing armor everywhere." Mihoshi said in her normal air headed voice.   
  


The Ebon Shire was still a good distance away, as a matter of fact it was flying away from the ascending ship, Ryo-Ohki. Ryoko and the others stared at it on the view screen.   
  


"Hmm." Washu said, "Ryoko, hold your position. I want to study that ship a little more before we go in guns blazing. There's something very familiar about that style vessel."   
  


"That's because it's a Galaxy Police starship," Kiyone noted. "Although it looks like an older model, and only antique collectors buy them. I wonder how Blackshire got a hold of one?"   
  


"Who cares!" Ryoko screamed. "Let's just blow that thing to bits!"   
  


"What are you crazy Ryoko!" Ayeka blared, "Sasami is on that ship! You most certainly will not blow it up, not until my sister is rescued."   
  


Ryoko stopped Ryo-Ohki. "Alright fine, we'll do things your way Washu, but in five minutes I'm going to attack that ship. So you better work fast!" Ryoko stood and stormed away from the others, staring out one of the far windows.   
  


After giving her a few seconds to calm down, Tenchi joined her. "Ryoko, you know we can't just go in there half ready. Blackshire seems to know us all pretty well. We can all tell it's a trap."   
  


Ryoko stared out into the blackness of space. "I missed this, you know," she said with a sigh.   
  


"You missed fighting monsters like this?" Tenchi said shocked.   
  


"No, I missed flying through space, aboard Ryo-Ohki." Ryoko told him.   
  


"Why didn't you ever say anything," Tenchi asked.   
  


"I guess, deep down, I was afraid you would let me go, if I told you." Ryoko said.   
  


"Let you go?" Tenchi was getting confused. He was used to Ryoko talking in riddles, or making little sense, but this was very odd even for her.   
  


"I know it sounds silly Tenchi, but I thought that if you knew I missed being in space, you'd always feel guilty about me being on Earth. So I kept quiet." Ryoko said.   
  


"Don't be silly Ryoko. I never told you I hated being out here, I would have gladly went flying with you." Tenchi comforted. "Listen, there's something I need to ask you..." Tenchi finished holding up the sword, the two remaining gems glistening in the dim light inside Ryo-Ohki.   
  


"My answer is no Tenchi." Ryoko answered before Tenchi could ask his question. Before Tenchi could reply, she continued. "If Blackshire has any control over the gems, like Kagato, then we'd be giving him complete control of all three."   
  


"But you might need the extra power," Tenchi began.   
  


"Nah," Ryoko said smiling impishly, "I doubt Blackshire's tough enough to need that, I just don't want to give him any options."   
  


"Excuse me you two," Washu interrupted. "I think we can attack now. I've figured out the best place to strike." Washu pulled up a chart, once everyone assembled. She began informing everyone about the weak points of the ship, and where she figured Sasami was held.   
  


"Alright then, Washu you stay on board, the rest of us will board that ship, and rescue Sasami," Tenchi declared, the attack on The Ebon Shard had begun.   
  


ON THE EBON SHARD   
  


"Well, it looks like they are finally ready to begin the festivities, right Sasami." Blackshire said watching Ryo-Ohki come at him. "Good, they found the weak point, or rather what I want them to think is the weak point." Blackshire hit a few keys on the control panel before him, "Oh that's right," he said looking at Sasami who was imprisoned in a glass cylinder, "you're not awake right now. Too bad, you'll miss all the fun."   
  


Space   
  


Blasts came from The Ebon Shard, which Ryo-Ohki narrowly avoided. "He must realize we know about the weak point, return fire," Ryoko yelled. The mighty ship fired with everything it had, repelling some blasts, a few of it's own hitting the dense hull of The Ebon Shard. Soon Ryo-Ohki had managed to arrive above the weak point.   
  


"That was easy," Mihoshi said bubbly.   
  


"A little too easy," noted Washu.   
  


ON THE BRIDGE   
  


"Excellent, like fish in a barrel," Blackshire commented. With a flick of a switch the blasts stopped firing. Then he threw a lever. The portion of the ship Ryo-Ohki hovered above opened, revealing why it was defenseless.   
  


On Ryo-Ohki   
  


"It's a huge laser cannon!" Washu shouted. "Get us out of here Ryoko!"   
  


"I can't, something is holding us here!" Ryoko snapped angrily.   
  


"Now, prepare to die," Blackshire reached for the button to fire the cannon, at last he would achieve his life's goal. Then his mind reeled, like a blow to the head, and images surfaced in his mind. He saw two men, one dressed in blue, the other in green, fighting. Although they were hidden in shadows, he could see them by the light given off by... their golden hair? Another image flooded his mind, of a cold dark laboratory, and then one of a frozen planet.   
  


"What was that?" Blackshire paused, holding his head, as he tried to figure out what was happening to his mind.   
  


Ryo-Ohki   
  


"I've got an idea." Ryoko said. Ryo-Ohki stopped resisting the pull of the beams, instead it rushed toward The Ebon Shard. One of the spires on Ryo-Ohki punctured through the laser, tearing a hole in the hull of the ship.   
  


"Alright, now let's go!" Ryoko said, just before her and the other's disappeared, only to reappear on The Ebon Shard.   
  


Bridge   
  


"What! Curse me for a fool, I let myself be distracted. They have made it on board, and will probably be here soon!" Blackshire roared. Then he stopped, "this whole thing must be Washu's doing, well I am not without my own defenses." Blackshire hit a few more keys, and the door to the bridge flew open.   
  


"I must be a proper host, right Sasami?" he asked the unconscious princess, "First a thank you note to Washu for the wonderful memories." Blackshire proclaimed deactivating one of his terminals.   
  


Washu continued to try and hack into The Ebon Shard's computers, even with Ryo-Ohki's computer systems boosting her own, the task was difficult.. Suddenly The Ebon Shard's computer systems 

crashed. "At last a lucky break," Washu yelled excitedly, "of course it wasn't a problem for the number one scientist in the universe!"   
  


Just then, the crystals inside Ryo-Ohki turned slightly green. "What in the...Oh No! Ryo-Ohki, disconnect!" Ryo-Ohki meowed sickly. "Damn, he sent a virus. I was too busy trying to access his control system, I didn't think he'd try anything like this."   
  


Blackshire laughed, as he left the control room. "Now then to deal with the intruders."   
  


"BLACKSHIRE!" screamed Ryoko, moments before falling to the ground, holding her head. Shortly after the others turned the corner ready for battle.   
  


"Alright Blackshire the game is over, hands in the air!" Kiyone demanded, drawing a bead on him.   
  


"Yeah you heard my partner, hands up!" Mihoshi echoed.   
  


"Oh dear, what ever shall I do?" Blackshire asked in mock fear rising his arms toward the ceiling.   
  


"What have you done to Ryoko?!" Tenchi asked his voice laced with rage.   
  


"Nothing, all I did is give Ryo-Ohki a nasty virus. It really was rude of your ship, to go snooping in my files, after all." Blackshire said in his defense. "Oh that's right! Silly me, you and Ryo-Ohki are connected. You must be feeling really bad right now. Do accept my apologies."   
  


"You are under arrest Blackshire, I advise you stop talking now!" Kiyone stated advancing on him.   
  


"Good advice. Now let me give you some, I would advise you stop moving." Blackshire said, just as Kiyone took one more step toward him.   
  


It seemed the walls came alive, as tendrils sprang out, ensnaring everyone and drawing them back to the wall, save Ryoko and Blackshire. They looked like paintings, held fast by the metal tendrils.   
  


Slowly the black armored villain lowered his arm. "My but that was easy." Blackshire approached Ryoko. "Now I can kill you all one by one." He reached down, picking up the space pirate by the hair, delivering a sharp jab to her stomach.   
  


"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled struggling to get free, much like the others were. Blackshire continued to beat on the shaken Ryoko. Blood ran from her mouth, finally after several minutes, she managed to shake the sudden pain she felt from Ryo-Ohki long enough to kick Blackshire, causing him to release her.   
  


"Good, there's still a little fight in you." Blackshire happily stated. "I was afraid you died on me, and where would the fun be then!"   
  


On Ryo-Ohki   
  


"There you are little guy," Washu said now in a nurse's outfit. "That mean old virus won't hurt you anymore. Mama Washu took care of it." Washu began typing on her keyboard, "Alright Blackshire, I've seen your tricks, this time I won't be so easily fooled." Once again, Washu tried to hack into Blackshire's computers.   
  


Back at the battle   
  


Ryoko looked at the others, trapped on the walls. "You'll pay for this Blackshire. Release them now, and give us Sasami!"   
  


"Sasami? Why she's in that room right behind me, all you have to do is get past me." Blackshire offered, just before forming an energy blade, it's purple energy crackling like lighting.   
  


"Is that all?" Ryoko smirked. "Well then, this should be easy."   
  


The two figures squared each other up, each ready for the other to attack. Ryoko made the first move, she disappeared, only to appear again beside Tenchi, forming her own energy blade, and severing the tendril's that held him in place.   
  


"Tenchi, go get Sasami, I'll take care of Blackshire." Guns lowered from the ceiling, pointing right at those trapped on the walls.   
  


"This is a fight between you and me Ryoko." Blackshire reminded her, "If Tenchi tries to free Sasami I'll have no choice but to kill your friends. After all, all I have is a ship that can respond to my mind, if I so choose, and you have so many allies, worthless as they are."   
  


"Ryoko..."Tenchi said holding the sword.   
  


"Alright Tenchi,"Ryoko said with finality, "I agree. Wish the gems back to me."   
  


"Wish all you like weaklings, you don't stand a chance!" Blackshire cackled as he ran toward Ryoko and Tenchi, soon the battle would begin, Ryoko verses Blackshire, for the fate of Sasami and everyone else.   
  
  
  


NEXT TIME: Will Tenchi be able to give Ryoko back other 2 gems, and if so will it be enough to stop Blackshire? He seems ready for anything. Will Washu be able to help? Also what were those visions Blackshire was having? Find out next time! 


	3. Dynasty's End?!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following character's from Tenchi. Please don't sue me.   
  


The Blackshire Interval Part 3   
  


Dynasties End?   
  


"Now Tenchi, Wish back the gems to me!" Ryoko commanded Tenchi, her back to the charging Blackshire.   
  


"Right!" Tenchi said holding the sword hilt at Ryoko. Taking a deep breath Tenchi cleared his mind, and prayed for the gems to be returned to Ryoko, who stood trance like in front of him, waiting for their return. One gem transferred, Ryoko now had two of the three gems.   
  


It was at that moment, Blackshire brought down his energy blade, slicing a gash in Ryoko's back, causing her to cry out in pain.   
  


"Ryoko!" Tenchi stopped concentrating on the task at hand, as he watched Blackshire begin to form a blast, right behind Ryoko. Blood ran to the floor from her open wound.   
  


"H-Hurry Ten-chi..." Ryoko pleaded, "give me the last gem." Tenchi nodded, once again he willed the gem back to Ryoko. As the final gem appeared on Ryoko, Blackshire fired his blast.   
  


The energy ball struck Ryoko square in the back, hurling her into Tenchi, knocking both of them to the ground.   
  


"Well that was rather boring," boasted Blackshire. "I hope you will be more entertainment, boy!"   
  


Tenchi snarled, pushing Ryoko aside as he rose. "I will make you pay, Blackshire!" Holding the ancient sword in front of him, Tenchi willed the blade to appear, but as it had in the past, nothing happened.   
  


"Is that supposed to impress me?" Blackshire asked bored.   
  


"Ladies, I don't want you to see what I'm going to do to your beloved Tenchi, since I am a gentleman," Blackshire said with a mock bow as Tenchi continued to try and operate his sword. "So I've decided to kill you all." Blackshire rose his arm, making an elaborate hand gesture. Those still on the wall winced, preparing to have their heads removed by Blackshire's lasers. However nothing happened.   
  


"What's going on here!" Blackshire demanded angrily. "You should all be dead by now!"   
  


Just then a video screen with Washu appeared in front of them all. "You know, Blackshire, you really should get a better computer system. A child could break in here!"   
  


"Damn you Washu!" Blackshire said clenching his fist.   
  


"Oh well, I suppose you will all have to watch as Tenchi dies." he continued calming himself. Blackshire held his sword high, rushing the preparing Tenchi. Tenchi looked up, death was coming straight at him, and he could not get his sword to work!   
  


Something collided with Blackshire, just before he could reach Tenchi. It was Ryoko.   
  


"Tenchi! Free the others, and get Sasami! I'll deal with Blackshire!" Ryoko commanded.'   
  


Tenchi nodded running toward Ayeka, who was the closest captive to him. Once again he tried to call the sword, this time with success. "Great now it works, when I need a knife. Of course I can't make it work when I need it in a fight!" Tenchi complained mentally. Bringing the sword in an arc, Tenchi severed the tendrils that held Ayeka, and the two moved on to free Mihoshi and Kiyone.   
  


Ryoko and Blackshire charged each other, energy blades colliding echoing loudly. "I'm impressed Ryoko," complemented Blackshire, "those gems did do something for you. I'm afraid it won't be enough though." Once again the two warriors weapons smashed together.   
  


"You claim to be Heir to Kagato, but you don't even know what these gems are?!" Ryoko roared. "I doubt you know anything about Kagato, except his name and occupation!" Ryoko leapt back, firing a blast into Blackshire, slamming him against the far wall. Tenchi and Ayeka raced past them into the control room, to free Sasami. As they did Blackshire tried to rise, but Ryoko continued to assault the black armored tyrant with shots, as if this wasn't enough, Kiyone and Mihoshi joined in, firing at the fallen villain.   
  


"You annoying pests!" Blackshire roared holding his hand out firing a blast of his own. Ryoko stopped the ray with her force field, preventing serious damage, but the force knocked her, Kiyone, and Mihoshi backwards. Blackshire rose soaring toward the fallen women like a predator would its prey.   
  


THE CONTROL ROOM   
  


"There she is Tenchi,"Ayeka shouted spotting her sister in the glass container.   
  


"Sasami are you alright?" Tenchi gasped hitting the glass. "Sasami?" But there was no answer, which meant she was either asleep, or dead.   
  


"She's alright," Washu's voice chimed as her face appeared on the view screen. "Just open the capsule and get her out of there."   
  


"How do we do that Washu?" Ayeka asked in her usual dignified tone.   
  


"Hmm" Washu wondered, still typing on her keyboard as she spoke. "Just a minute, I think I can activate the lock from here."   
  


THE BATTLE   
  


Ryoko shot back at Blackshire, this time she struck him with the full force of her fist, embedding him in the ships wall. Hurling two blasts at his hands, fusing his armor to the ship hull.   
  


"That won't hold him long, you two make sure the way to the ship is secure. I'll check on Tenchi and Ayeka." Ryoko barked.   
  


"But Ryoko, you might need our help," began Mihoshi. Suddenly energy blasts struck all around them. The two officers turned in time to see various robots, some flying, others walking on tripod legs, marching at them.   
  


Blackshire chuckled, "Oh did I forget to mention that the security drones respond only to my mental commands? Sorry about that. By the way, even if you free Sasami, you'll never escape here alive!" Kiyone replied by blasting one of the drones in what could be called the head, causing it to explode. Ryoko created her blade one last time, and embedded it into Blackshire, right where she guessed his heart to be, the black armored villain ceased talking or laughing, instead he merely slumped, hanging still by his arms.   
  


"Alright Mihoshi, looks like it's up to us to clear the way, Blackshire may be dead, but apparently his drones are still on attack mode." Kiyone screamed firing another shot.   
  


"SELF DESTRUCT IN 5 MINUTES," a robot voice said, echoing through the ship.   
  


"Oh great, just what we need, when that armored nutcase died, the ship must have gone into self destruct mode!" Kiyone thought grimily once again blasting a drone to bits.   
  


THE CONTROL ROOM 

"Just a little while longer, and I'll have the lock undone," Washu proclaimed.   
  


"No time for that, Washu." Ryoko blared flying into the room, "Didn't you hear the ship is going to blow!" With a mighty punch, Ryoko shattered the glass, and then scooped up Sasami, handing her to Ayeka, "Now let's move."   
  


"Subtle as always, eh Ryoko!" Washu said from the monitor screen.   
  


Quickly the trio ran from the room, following the path cleared by the Galaxy Police officers. Ryoko was last bringing up the rear, in case of an enemy attack.   
  


Something grabbed Ryoko's leg, as she fly toward down the passageway, it felt like bare skin. "How dare you!" A voice roared behind her.   
  


The next thing she knew, she was flung into a wall, face first. When she rose, spinning around to face her attacker, she saw Blackshire, minus the armor on his arms, standing before her.   
  


1 MINUTE TO SELF DESTRUCT   
  


"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled heading back to help her.   
  


"Tenchi, stay back. I'll finish this," Ryoko foretold, "just get back to Ryo-Ohki!"   
  


Tenchi nodded, though it terrified him to leave Ryoko against this monster, he knew of anyone, that she had the best chance, and that in the end he would only be in the way.   
  


Ryoko listened to Tenchi's foot step get further and further away. Finally she created an energy ball ready to attack.   
  


"You know Ryoko, you were right about one thing, I don't know Kagato very well." Blackshire admitted, "But I know one thing, he would be pleased. After all I'm about to kill you, his greatest enemy." Blackshire stood ready for Ryoko's attack.   
  


"Tenchi and the others are no longer in the way Blackshire." Ryoko reminded her foe, "it's over." She hurled the blast with all her might, however the blast collided with his force field, deflecting away. Still it was powerful enough to make Blackshire close his eyes, and by the time he opened them again, Ryoko was gone.   
  


"AH" Blackshire heard Ryoko scream. He turned, just in time for her blade to come straight across his neck, an instant later, Blackshire's head bounced across the floor.   
  


Ryoko had to hurry, there wasn't much time to escape the exploding ship.   
  


ON BOARD RYO-OHKI   
  


Tenchi stated at The Ebon Shard from aboard Ryo-Ohki. Ryoko wasn't back yet, and according to Washu, there wasn't much time left before The Ebon Shard explodes. As he waited for Ryoko to return, Tenchi's mind drifted. He recalled all the things the two of them had seen and done since that day, long ago, when he released Ryoko from the cave. From battles with villains like Kagato, who's legacy they even now battled, to their first kiss [Ryoko's Birthday], not to mention all the times Ryoko had caused him trouble. Of all the people Tenchi knew no one had quite the impact on his life as Ryoko had.   
  


"Without her...my life would be empty. There would be no point." Tenchi thought, then he realized something he felt for a long time, but only now understood.   
  


Ayeka noticed the change in Tenchi, "What is it Lord Tenchi?"   
  


Just as Tenchi was about to answer, Ryoko appeared beside him, "Ryo-Ohki! Get us out of here!"   
  


With a thunderous roar, Ryo-Ohki blasted off, away from the soon to explode ship. In a matter of seconds, they were far from the ship.   
  


Ryoko smiled weakly at Tenchi, then collapsed to the floor.   
  


"Ryoko!" Tenchi said leaping down to hold her in his arms, "What's wrong with her Washu?" he pleaded.   
  


Washu examined Ryoko's body, "don't worry Tenchi, she'll be fine. She's taken a really bad beating, but after a little rest, she should be good as new."   
  


Tenchi sighed, holding Ryoko's limp hand against his face, once again he remembered all the things they had done together.   
  


ABOARD THE EBON SHARD In the control room   
  


10 Seconds to detonation: 9...8...7..6...5...   
  


COUNTDOWN ABORTED   
  


A large shadowy figure walked out of the control room, followed by a man in green sporting a bizarre hair style. The large figure knelt before the beheaded Blackshire with a sigh.   
  


"You have failed me, Blackshire." the figure remarked, on each finger of his right hand a long spine shot forth. "Well, you've slept long enough, time to wake you up as I did your brother." As he spoke, he injected the spines into Blackshire's neck, just below where his head was severed. A few seconds later, the figures eyes glowed with a purple aura, then Blackshire's body shook, and his head burst from his shoulders, regrown. However this time he wore no helmet, and his face was a shock to the two figures who had revived him.   
  


"Well, that is an interesting choice for a face, wouldn't you agree Fruitia?" the figure asked, the green clad man behind him.   
  


"Yes, most interesting," Fruitia chuckled, "Now brother, are you ready to get to work? Father has so many wonderful plans, but you probably know all that now. Right."   
  


Blackshire reached over, picking up his helmet, and after discarding his old head, put it on. Once he rose to his feet, he said. "Yes, now that I am reborn, I know now what I truly am. But why did I have those false memories, father?" he asked the man who revived him.   
  


"I suppose it is every creators wish that his creations have their own life, but now the time for play is over." The figure said rising. "There are many things I must do to get ready for my revenge. I am glad I stopped you from blowing up this ship, it will aid me greatly in my quest."   
  


"Forgive me, master. Ryoko was too much for me to handle, and I thought.."Blackshire begged.   
  


"That is the problem, you are not to do any thinking." the figure commanded. "Now, you two run along, I have a ship to pilot."   
  


Later that evening BACK ON EARTH   
  


"That's odd," Kiyone said coming into the living room to join Ayeka, Washu, and Mihoshi.   
  


"What is it Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked.   
  


"I just talked to the Galaxy Police local impound, they said they didn't see The Ebon Shard anywhere. But I thought you said the self destruct mechanism seemed to fail Washu." Kiyone explained.   
  


"It did," Washu said, "It was a nice sized ship he had, but it sure was a piece of junk."   
  


"Well I wonder what happened to it?" Mihoshi said.   
  


"I wouldn't worry about it," Washu stated munching on some chips, "Ryoko said she cut off Blackshire's head, and now that she has her gems back, if he does return she can get rid of him easily."   
  


Sasami then came in, carrying sliced watermelon, "hey everyone, I just cut us some watermelon." Sasami smiled brightly, Ryo-Ohki sat on her head happily, like she used to when Sasami was much younger.   
  


"Oh!" Sasami said looking around, "Where's Tenchi? I thought he was down here with everyone."   
  


"He's up in his room, watching over Ryoko, while she sleeps." Ayeka informed her cheery sister, "I'll go let him know you have watermelon. Tenchi's been staring at that sleeping monster all afternoon, a break will do him good."   
  


TENCHI'S ROOM   
  


Ryoko's eyes flickered open, "What? Where am I?"   
  


Tenchi stared at the waking Space Pirate, sitting on a chair next to his bed. "You're home, Ryoko." Tenchi paused looking away from her.   
  


"What is it Tenchi? You sound worried about something. Is Sasami ok?"   
  


"Yes, Washu revived her no problem, it's just..." Tenchi paused this was harder to say, than Kagato was to fight. Tenchi fidgeted with something in his pocket.   
  


Ryoko stared at the love of her life, "Go on...," she said impatiently.   
  


"Ryoko, while you were facing Blackshire, I thought I was going to lose you. It made me think of all the good times we've had together, and I think there are a lot more yet to come."   
  


"You call me getting my back slashed by a psycho in black armor with a grudge for us killing a guy he didn't even know a good time! You're more of a sadist than me Tenchi!" Ryoko said sitting up on her elbows.   
  


"No, I mean all the other memories, the fairs we've been to, the day to day adventures, and all the other things," Tenchi countered.   
  


He took a deep breath, "I might as well, just say it," he thought.   
  


Kneeling beside the bed, Tenchi pulled out a ring, "Ryoko, I've been thinking about it, and well...Will you marry me?" Tenchi asked nervously.   
  


Ryoko's eyes lit up like twin stars, "Oh Tenchi,"she screamed throwing her arms around his neck, nearly snapping it. "Of Course I will!" tears rolled down her face in streams. This entire screen was followed by a loud thud. When the two turned, there laid Ayeka, unconscious, on the floor. In the excitement, neither had heard her open the door.   
  


"Ayeka!" Tenchi ran over, fanning the fallen princess.   
  


"Tenchi, what's going on?" Sasami asked coming up the stairs, "Why is Ayeka on the ground? Oh! Ryoko you're awake, would you guys like some watermelon?"   
  


Ryoko studied the ring on her finger as she stood behind Tenchi, who tried to revive the fallen Ayeka. "Sure Sasami, I'd love some, and boy do I have some news for all of you," Ryoko bragged, "and don't worry about Ayeka, she'll be fine. She just got over excited hearing my news."   
  


Twenty Minutes later   
  


Ayeka had finally woke up from the shock, sipping her tea. Everyone else stared at Ryoko who was beaming, and Tenchi who seemed like he was about to cry, wether from joy or sadness was unclear.   
  


"Well, come on, what is your big news, Ryoko?" Sasami asked, Ryoko had decided to wait until Ayeka woke up.   
  


Ryoko held out her hand, "Tenchi and I are getting married!" [Classic anime everyone collapses, (except Ayeka who looked like she was in the middle of a nightmare)]   
  


"Well then Ryoko, let me be the first to congratulate you," Ayeka said stately, "I have even decided on a gift for you."   
  


All eyes turned to Ayeka.   
  


"I am offering to throw you a Jurain wedding, but only because Tenchi is related to the Royal Family of Jurai," Ayeka said.   
  


So it was agreed upon, Tenchi and Ryoko would have a wedding thrown by the Royal family.   
  
  
  


NEXT TIME: Well this end the Blackshire Interval, but what about that figure on The Ebon Shard? Who is he? That Story will occur soon, in Vegeta Muyo! 2. But for the rest of us, our next chapter will be a happier one, join me soon, won't you, we're all invited to the wedding of the millennium, called TENCHI'S WEDDING! 


End file.
